A Love Like Ours
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Jasper/OC love interest.


**A/N: Twilight and it's characters do not belong to me.**

I walked into my new school. There were actually people staring- I mean I know it's a small town but come on.

"Jessika!"

Shudder. I turn to see a tiny girl I recognize as my new neighbor Angela. I smile, "It's Jess, actually."

She nods to show she heard me.

"So do you need help finding classes?"

It's not a big school student wise but the buildings are pretty spread out so I say yes. She looks at my schedule and we realize my first class is in a building on the other side of campus. In walking across the parking lot, I notice a silver Volvo and a red Mercedes Benz pull in quite quickly. My attention is caught when some of the most gorgeous people I've ever seen stepped out of the cars. Blown away, I struggle to catch my breath when I saw one of them look at me- a tall, blonde, extremely handsome guy. So much for catching my breath. He was with two other guys and two girls. One of the guys, he had bronze hair, was chuckling at my reaction. The other guy was much burlier and had dark hair. The girls framed the guy looking at me, showing off their stark contrasts: One was petite with spiky black hair; the other was tall, statuesque, with blonde hair flowing down her back. She looked a lot him…

I stand and talk with Angela outside the classroom, waiting for the bell. It rang and I was the first one in. I talk with the teacher and get settled in my seat. I look up to see the guy from earlier and the girl who looked like him coming towards the table I am at. The teacher told me I would be sitting with the Hale twins. Who knew it would be them? She sat next to me and he sat next to her. His fists clenched and unclenched as he seems to look forward mostly, only looking my way with sideways glances. She spoke, "I'm Rosalie and this is Jasper."

He nodded slightly, his head barely turned toward me when he did.

"The Hale twins, Mr. Cooper told me," she smiled, "I actually saw you and your friends earlier by your car."

She laughed and Jasper smirked…or tried to.

"Those were our siblings, Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen. We're all the adopted children of Dr. Cullen."

I recognized the name, a new colleague to my father.

"Oh, wow. My father works with him now. That's cool. Which was Emmett and which was Edward?"

I had feeling the big guy was Emmett.

"The one with dark hair was Emmett."

I knew it. We talked more throughout class, I tried to get Jasper to talk but he replied with one syllable answers whenever possible and I took as a sign he wasn't talkative. Rosalie invited me to sit with them at lunch. Angela was waiting for me just a few feet away when I agreed. As we walked to the next class, she teased me, "Why is it the new girls always end up sitting with the Cullens?"

She had told me about Bella who happened to be with Edward, the adoptive brother to Rosalie and Jasper. I knew it was a small town but this was just a hilarious coincidence.

At lunch, I walked straight to the table with the Cullens. Rosalie and Alice greeted me happily, Edward and Bella tore their eyes from each other long enough to say hello, and Emmett did this weird thing where he winked, clicked his tongue and waved a two finger salute. Jasper was looking down. Emmett nudged him, "Say hi or I'll do it for you ventriloquist style. And you wouldn't like what I'll make you say."

He glanced up and muttered it, "hi."

Even so I still blushed. Alice was bubblier than I had expected, she and I got closer than Rosalie and I had already gotten.

The next few weeks were a torrent of shopping sprees and girls' night in with Rosalie and Alice. I got to know Edward and Bella pretty well; Emmett spent most of his time around me teasing me. Jasper…was Jasper. If I was half way across the room, we could talk, but if I got any closer…he would shut down. This would be tolerable, fine even, if I weren't so foolish as to fall for him. I was reaching for the unattainable, my hand stretching for he who was just out of reach.

There was one other thing bothering me. A secret was hidden amongst the Cullens, I knew it was there, Bella was even in on it, but what it was I had no ideas. I went over on a whim, just to hang out. I found myself alone. With Jasper. It was weird; I felt joy and heart wrenching pain. But within a few minutes I felt calmer. It was almost like he had that effect on me. He busied himself around the house while I just talked to him. I liked the way he listened so intently, no matter what he was doing. I got up the nerve and strode over to where he was cleaning the entertainment center.

"Jasper, please turn around."

My proximity to him had its usual effect, his movements were restrained and his expressions melded with pain.

"I like you."

The words were a weight off my shoulder and I even hopped up to kissed his cheek. He started to speak, "I know how you feel about me, Jess but"

I couldn't listen to more. Even as his sweet voice spoke my name better than it had ever sounded before, I knew what was coming next. I stopped him, told him I would call Alice or Rosalie soon, and ran before he could finish his sentence.

At school the next day, he wasn't there. I knew it was good, I could get over him easier but it hurt to know he couldn't face me.

Silly Jess, love is for winners.

A week passed with him not showing up. Tried as I might, when my mind wasn't on school he constantly popped into my brain. I even avoided the Cullens, as much as it hurt Rosalie and Alice. When I was over him, I told them, we would have a full on girls' night. Sunday night, I was really trying to focus on the program on TV I was watching. But the main character reminded me so much of Jasper I couldn't stand it any longer. I was in my room, sitting on my bed, when I finally allowed myself to cry for him. My tears slid down my cheeks as I hugged my legs to my body.

A sudden draft entered my window and I felt someone holding me. I looked up into Jasper's eyes. That familiar yet still unnatural wave of calm hit me again.

"How did-? What?"

I was still lost for words.

"I was going to call you to your window but I heard you crying and climbed in."

I wanted to be happy but I was so jaded by what had happened.

"Why do you care? I'm just some girl who fell for you that you couldn't bear to face at school."

I saw the effect of my words and cursed myself inside.

"Jess, that day you didn't let me finish. I was going to say I like you back but…"

He liked me too. As much as I could die happily right there, I wanted him to finish his sentence this time.

"But what?"

He released me from his grip, and stood by the window again.

"It's what I am, what my family is. That has made it so hard for me to be around you."

I didn't fully understand but I could tell this blurred barrier between us would finally come into focus.

"Just tell me Jasper. What is it?"

He sat and faced me.

"We…are vampires. We don't feed off humans. Animals are our choice food. The problem in that is…I'm new to this lifestyle. It's hard for me to be around humans. It's especially hard for me to be around you because…your blood sings to me. I could snap at any moment, and feast on your blood. My control is only strengthened by the fact that I care for you so much."

I saw it in his eyes; he was in as deeply as I was.

"I trust you. I know in my heart," I reached out and put his hand over my heart, "that you will never hurt me."

He looked at his hand and I took the chance to lean in and kiss him on the lips. As he kissed back, gently but filled with passion, I held myself from completely jumping into his lap to wanting to push his control. He broke away first I must have whimpered because he chuckled.

"I will be back for you tomorrow."

Our own little romance unfolded slowly, from a simple gesture of holding hands to a wedding and honeymoon with all the clamor and excitement that having Alice planning your wedding comes with. I never once rushed him to push his comfort zone, I just relished in each moment with him.


End file.
